1. Field
The invention generally is directed to multimedia data processing, and more particularly, to encoding multimedia data based on shot detection processing.
2. Background
Shot detection relates to determining when a frame in a group of pictures (GOP) exhibits data that indicates a scene change has occurred. Generally, within a GOP, the frames may have no significant changes in any two or three (or more) adjacent frames, or there may be slow changes, or fast changes. Of course, these scene change classifications can be further broken down to a greater level of changes depending on a specific application, if necessary.
Detecting shot or scene changes is important for efficient encoding of video. Typically, when a GOP is not changing significantly, an I-frame at the beginning of the GOP is followed by a number of predictive frames can sufficiently encode the video so that subsequent decoding and display of the video is visually acceptable. However, when a scene is changing, either abruptly or slowly, additional I-frames and less predictive encoding (P-frames and B-frames) may be used to produce subsequently decoded visually acceptable results. Improvements in shot detection and corresponding encoding using the results of shot detection could improve coding efficiency and overcome other problems in the art associated with GOP partitioning.